The Crooked Man
The Crooked Man is a supernatural horror game made by Uri. This is the first instalment in the Strange Men series. Plot In The Crooked Man, you play as David Hoover, a troubled single man who just bought a new apartment with the help of his two friends, Paul and Marion. Soon, he realizes that there may be something wrong with the place. It seems somehow... haunted. Not long after, he finds a letter. And another. Soon he follows a trail of notes, which lead him to abandoned areas in town. However, he isn't alone. Along the way he meets a variety of people who each have their own problems, all similar to David's. And at each stop he sees one familiar face... A man with an impossibly bent neck. Between avoiding him, and solving many riddles, you are sure to have a great time with The Crooked Man. Characters 'David Hoover' David Hoover is the character that you control throughout most of the game. He movies into a new apartment with the help of Paul and Marion Martin while in the midst of going through some rough events in his life. 'David's Mother' David's mother is seen throughout the whole game in a hospital. She is in the hospital after being diagnosed with a brain tumor. At the end of the game, she recieves surgery, which was a success, but she later ended up dying in the hospital. 'Paul Martin' Paul Martin is one of David Hoover's friends and husband to Marion Martin. Later in the game, Marion and he becomes concerned about David's well-being because David hadn't called as he was meant to do. He rides a motorcycle. 'Marion Martin' Marion Martin is one of David Hoover's friends and wife to Paul Martin. Later in the game, Paul and she becomes concerned about David's well-being because David hadn't called as he was meant to do. 'Shirley Webber' Shirley Webber is David's ex-girlfriend and best friend to Marion. Shirley and David broke up at the start of the game. At the end of the game, they both get back together. 'Sissi' Sissi is the first person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved in. David meets her at the abandned hotel. She states that she is there to recover a precious box she recieved from an ex-boyfriend. What David and Sissi have in common is that they both had gone through a breakup. It is later revealed that she is a fragment of Duke's imagination. 'D' D is the second person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved in. David meets him at the abandoned law school He states that he is there for the nostalgia of when he went there. What David and D have in common is that they both failed the school of their dreams. It is later revealed that she is a fragment of Duke's imagination. 'Fluffy' Fluffy is the third person of three that David meets when he begins his search to find the person who last lived in the apartment he recently moved in. He is a child. David meets him at the abandoned hospital. He states that he is there because his mom told him to wait there for her. What David and Fluffy have in common is that they love their moms dearly. It is later revealed that she is a fragment of Duke's imagination. 'The Crooked Man / Duke MacGahan' The Crooked Man is the main antagonist of the game. He follows David from the abandoned hotel to the abandoned law school and then lastly at the abandoned hospital. At the end of the game, it is later revealed that the Crooked Man's true identity is Duke MacGahan, who used to live in the same apartment that David moved into. Duke MacGahan and David both went through similar bad events in their lives. Features *3+ Hours of Gameplay *Multiple Endings *Fight Sequences *Puzzles *Jump Scares *And Much, Much More~ Category:Horror Category:RPG Makers Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Uri Category:Puzzle Category:Supernatural